A Far East Movement
by Black Dragon62
Summary: -Ongoing Multi Chapter- During the course of WWII, friendships are made and relationships can be torn apart, all while running for your life. Follow the GW crew to the beaches of Normandy and even farther still.
1. Dear John

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Wing, Bandai does.

**Pairings:** 1x?, 1x2, 2x? [eventually] Other pairings TBD

**PLEASE READ BELOW:**

**Author's Notes**: So you may not understand why I wrote this, but keep in mind that it is part of a bigger picture. I might not have been clear but this is a war fic, a World War II fic to be exact. It is also an AU Fic. POVS will be shifting from chapter to chapter but I will make it clear who the POVS belong to. The chapters are not clear cut but will be interwoven into each other. If you have any questions about anything, please leave a review and they will be addressed in chapters to come. I have finished this chapter and am currently at work on the next one. I really hope that you enjoy this fic, although a bit gore-ish.

**Warnings: Adult content, Violence, and Graphic Language.**

**A Far East Movement**

**Black Dragon62**

**Chapter One:** **Dear John**

_My dearest,_

_I hope this letter finds you well and in one piece. I miss you dearly and I hope that you are missing me as well. Enclosed is a photograph of me, in the hopes that it will lift your spirits in the bleakness of this terrible war. I hope that soon you will find your way back to me like you always promised; and in the wake of these thoughts of your return, I remember those days when we would go to the beach, and the sun would shine on us in happier times. How you would laugh and run along the shore line, and how reading a book in the park together was more than a simple pleasure now... I remember our first kiss on the fourth of July underneath the fireworks at the church picnic._

_Oh my darling how I miss you and I pray to God for your safe return. Please write soon._

_Love, always and forever-_

_Your Caroline._

I smiled as I folded the letter back into it's original size, stuffing it into the envelope that had delivered it, stopping to sniff the delicate perfume that it was sprayed with before tucking it into my jacket pocket. I looked up into the faces of the men around me, and hoped that I could keep my promise to her. That I would return home alive, and hopefully in one piece.

**France, June 5th 1944**

The moral around me was so thin you could breathe it in and not even notice it. It was around midnight the night before we were to land on Omaha beach in Normandy, France, and the only thing that was present around me, was the fear that we would not live to see the following sunrise. The ship was on a fast track on the way to death and we all knew it, a few men were hanging over the sides of the ship, vomiting the dinner they had consumed only hours before, others were heavily smoking on the deck above, talking about tactics and what the morning was to bring. I lit a cigarette of my own and took a nice long drag, the cool June air blowing around me as the sound of the ocean beat against our ship.

"Thought I'd find you here." A thin figure emerged from the shadows. "Mind if I bum one of those?" He asked as I threw him the pack of lucky strikes. "Thanks."

"No problem." I said as I took another drag. "Nervous?" I asked Trowa as he joined me, leaning against the side of the ship.

"A bit." He lied as he lit his cigarette and handed the pack back to me, one which I tucked securely into my shirt pocket. "This is some seriously fucked up shit you know that Maxwell?" He said as he took a drag.

"Don't I know it. But, what else are we gonna do? Hide on the ship while everyone else goes to die in a blaze of glory?" I joked as he gave me an incredulous look. "You know I'm just kidding." I said as I took a longer drag. I was nervous as hell for what was to come. "Think we'll make it?" I asked him.

"To be honest Duo, I don't know." Trowa said as he watched the smoke disappear into the darkness. "We'll find out tomorrow though won't we?" He flicked the cigarette into the ocean and turned to lean on the rail. "I got a letter from my sister Catherine today." He said, trying to liven the mood.

"Oh really? What'd she have to say?" I asked, trying to be interested, anything to keep my mind from wandering back to the dark thoughts of tomorrow.

"She was just telling me that she had gotten engaged, and couldn't wait for me to come back so she could get married. She said she wouldn't get married if I wasn't there." He laughed, a sound I seldom heard from the quiet green eyed man. "I wonder if she would keep that promise if she got a letter saying that I wouldn't be coming back..." He quieted for a moment, and we both entertained the prospect that neither of us would be coming home. "Anyway, I saw you got a letter today too."

"Yeah, from Caroline." I said with a soft smile. I saw him raise his eyebrow at me and give me a grin. I'd never mentioned her before tonight. I liked to keep thoughts of her to myself. "My sweetheart back home. She writes me a couple times a week, and I get them at weird times. You know how the mail is here. Anyway, she was writing to me to wish me a safe return."

"That's nice." He smiled at me and gave me a pat on the back. "Well I'm gonna try and get some shut eye. We got a big morning ahead of us." He said as he walked away heading for the bunks, I stayed out a little bit longer, deciding whether or not I would be able to sleep.

Barton and I had known each other for almost a year, we had been together in Charlie Company 2nd Ranger Battalion in Africa where we met, all the way through Italy, and now into France. We had gotten close to each other because we were about the same age, most of the other guys from our stick were older, and most of them had gotten killed when we arrived into Italy, deciding that we were brothers in arms, we stuck close to each other, and we, along with a few thousand other guys were chosen to join the 1st infantry in Operation Overlord, the taking of Omaha beach. No one knew what to expect, and neither did I. I just hoped that I would live through it.

On the morning of June 6th, the air was so fucking cold that I could see my breath in the goddamn air. I was not fucking happy. Trowa and I loaded up into one of the smaller boats that was heading towards the French shore. In the morning when we all woke up, we all had a moment to take in the view, and what we saw chilled us straight to the bone and brought vomit up into our gullets. The gray foggy morning showed us a gray beach with obstacles all along the shore, tiny boats in the distance, landing on the cold and unforgiving shore while tiny dots of men tried to run up the beach, only to be cut down by a huge bunker at the top of a sandy hill. Man made fences blocked them from us... And that's where we were going. To our certain deaths.

Trowa and I stood next to each other, loaded up with our packs, canteens that sloshed at our sides, our rifles covered in plastic bags while the boat roared and bucked with the waves of the unyielding ocean. We could now hear the bombs going off all around us, the splashes of the water from these bastards blew onto us with the ocean spray, and gunshots and machine gun fire was getting ever so close. A few guys were puking their guts out onto the wet metal floor of these tiny boats, about forty of us jammed like little sardines into these metal cans that drove ever closer to the shore. Trowa kissed the cross that Catherine had given him, never a religious man, but the thought didn't hurt. I pressed mine into my chest, hoping that it would help me make it through hell and back.

"Charlie Company! We reach the shore in 5 minutes! God be with you!" The boat driver yelled over the roar of the ocean.

"Left side stick! Right side stick! Clear those murder holes, and we'll see you on the beach." Our captain yelled as the engine started to die down. As soon as we heard the spin of the ramp opening up, we started to run into the gun fire. The guys in the front never stood a chance, so Trowa and I decided that our best course of action was to jump right over the side into the freezing cold water. Running up right into the shelter of an X shaped obstacles, we hid while waiting for orders. The gunfire was so loud making it almost impossible to hear anything, the bombs going off deafened us almost completely. We saw Capt Jackson and followed him, dodging the dead bodies that littered the beach and the screaming men that were cowering under the shade of the obstacles.

The beach seemed to stretch on forever, miles and miles of death between us and our destination. "WHERE'S OUR RANDEVOUS POINT?" Yelled someone next to us.

"Anywhere but here!" We yelled as we ran again for cover, this time diving into a steep little hill of sand that lead into enemy territory. Barbed wire fences stretched all along the beach to keep us out of our primary objective. We looked around confused about what was to happen, waiting for divine intervention to help us out here. The enemy fire wasn't letting up, we didn't have a fucking chance, and that wasn't fair, but we had to think and we had to do it fast. Our Capt arrived a few minutes later and yelled for the men in his company, Trowa and I shouted our attendance, and so did Parks, McDonald, Conner, Miller, and Schiff.

Another man landed right next to me as he dove for cover. "Chang here from George Company Sir!" The Asian man said as he banged a jacket against his helmet, then loaded it into his rifle. Our CO gave us orders to collect weapons and ammo while he tried to get a dispatcher to relay that DOG One was not open and that we did not hold the beach. Barton and I picked among the dead bodies quickly while running for cover every few seconds, gathering up as much as we could. After we were loaded up, we dove back for the cover of the sand hill and handed out what we had collected, keeping a few jackets and rounds for ourselves. Then we heard everyone yelling "FIRE IN THE HOLE!" And we all balled up for cover, and the bagalores exploded, and everyone started to run through the opening it had created. We were in business.

Chang, Barton and I ran like hell through impact craters for defilade from the machine guns on the higher ground. Painfully slowly but surely we made our way to the trenches on the higher ground, and a standoff began. The enemy popped up like moles, throwing hand grenades and opening fire on us every few seconds. Chang and I started to open fire on the fuckers while Barton went off with Doyle, Parks and our CO to clear the bunker of the enemy fire. Bang. Grenade. Bang bang bang bang. Chang picked them off with pin point precision, it was almost scary, and I'm glad that he was on my side. I picked a couple people off before we started to run along the trench again, meeting up with a few other guys from Fox Company, who were in the midst of firing off a few rounds at men popping up from fox holes. Suddenly they stood and with raised arms they surrendered, three of them where shot on sight while the others were hauled out of their hiding places and marched off in another direction. I looked around and a lot of other men were doing the same thing, giving up and being taken somewhere else.

Chang and I ran over to the stone bunker that had been giving us hell in time to see fire explode from the bunker, and watch men on fire running and screaming from the doorway, others opting to go over the edge and plunge onto the sandy beach where no one opened fire, I heard McDonald yell from another trench, 'Don't shoot! Let 'em BURN!' We saw Barton over by the trench, watching the men burn.

It really seemed like forever. The fighting. And then the silence. It all seemed so long, I thought to myself as we sat around on sandbags, sharing cigarettes and thanking God that we lived through that shit. Trowa came over and sat next to me, handing me half a ham and cheese sandwich while we talked to the other guys, trying to figure out where they had come from.

"Hey how are you doing?" Trowa asked me as he took a huge bite out of the sandwich.

"I'm ok. Better than a few hours ago." I laughed and bit into my own half. "You?"

"Ok." He said as he looked over at Chang." "Hey, where you from?"

"Hm? Originally from George Company over at the 101st. But a bunch of guys in my unit got killed, so they group me along with a bunch of other guys." He said as he took out a buck knife and started to clean it off with his shirt. "Where you guys from?"

"Charlie Company 2nd Rangers." I said, finishing off my sandwich with another bite. "We got sent into this shit storm about a month ago." I said as I looked around and took everything in. A lot of guys were still shaken up. Many of the men that sat around and tried to recover were fresh out of basic training, many not even seeing battle before this, I felt bad for the poor bastards, I really did. "Mighty nice shootin you got there Chang."

"Wufei. And thanks. I believe that I was made into a fine instrument of warfare, making me an excellent sniper." He said as he stowed his knife. "Sorry, I missed your names."

"This is Duo Maxwell, and I'm Trowa Barton." He shook the man's hand, as did I. We waxed on like that for a few more minutes before the mail guy came over.

"Maxwell. Barton." He said as he handed us a few letters before moving on.

"Hey I got one from Catherine!" Trowa said happily as he tore into it and devoured it's contents.

I got one from Father Maxwell and Sister Helen, wondering how I was doing and if they could send anything my way. I was considering asking for cookies while I opened yet another letter from Caroline. I got one from her the day before, and I wondered if she had sent several in the same week. I unfolded the letter and a small silver ring fell out, I picked it up and started to read it.

_Dear Max,_

She called me Max, she thought my name was too weird, so she always opted to call me Max...

_I hope this letter finds you well._

_Daddy and I have been listening to the radio a lot lately, and we heard that the war is intensifying in Europe, and I was worried... Daddy said maybe it was time to be realistic. That I should be aware that you might not be coming home. And if you did, that I should be afraid of what war had made you become. _

_I'm really sorry to be sending this to you, but I have to be realistic and stop waiting for you, waiting for someone who might never come back to me the same man that left me... I can't wait for you... And I can't bare the thought that one day I'll receive the news that you won't be coming home at all, instead receiving a folded flag. _

_I can't live in a dream Max. It's already been 2 years, and while I care for you, I need to think about what's best for me now. I need to start thinking about getting married, and having a family with a man who will be here for me, to take care of me, the way you never can._

_Enclosed is the promise ring that you gave me the day you left for God knows where. It doesn't seem fair to keep it, and it's not fair to keep it to remind me of you everyday, so I'm giving it back. I hope that you'll understand._

_Caroline Dempsey._

"Good news?" Trowa said optimistically. But he knew that I had just gotten a fucking Dear John letter. Thankfully Chang kept his mouth shut and started to dig in his pack to look away. I sat there feeling like a fucking idiot.

I squeezed the ring in my fist and crushed the letter in my other hand. I couldn't believe it. I honestly felt like I didn't have a reason to go home anymore. I just fought for my fucking life, and for nothing. I was mad. I was sad. I was angry. I was upset. I wanted to yell, scream, and cry all at the same time. I grabbed my lighter, and set the letter and the envelope on fire, the other guys had moved on, so just the three of us sat there, watching the tiny flame burn the paper, the letters running together as the paper turned black and then turned to ashes. I took off my cross on it's thin golden chain, and placed the ring on the chain, replacing it on my neck. I was making a solemn promise that I would go back home alive, no matter what it would cost me, that God would give me a reason to go on, that I would find someone to give this ring to.

We sat there for a few more minutes, watching from atop the hill as ships rolled towards the shore, as tanks rolled down the beach, and men marched in formation. I watched as the waves rolled in, the bodies of fallen men sprawled all across the gray beach, while the ocean waves crashed into them, red with blood.

**And that concludes Chapter One. I hope that you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I am currently writing the next chapter as well as working on another 1940's story called "Japanese Sunrise" which I hope will entertain you as well. Please leave reviews! Thanks! :)**


	2. Regular Joes

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Wing, Bandai does.

**Pairings:** 1x?, 1x2, 2x? [eventually] Other pairings TBD

**PLEASE READ BELOW:**

**Author's Notes: **So you may not understand why I wrote this, but keep in mind that it is part of a bigger picture. I might not have been clear but this is a war fic, a World War II fic to be exact. It is also an AU Fic. POVS will be shifting from chapter to chapter but I will make it clear who the POVS belong to. The chapters are not clear cut but will be interwoven into each other. If you have any questions about anything, please leave a review and they will be addressed in chapters to come. I have finished this chapter and am currently at work on the next one. I really hope that you enjoy this fic, although a bit gore-ish.

**EDIT: Just to warn my readers, there are racial slurs being flung around. I'm sorry if it offends anyone, it is not my intent, so I apologize in advance.**

**Warnings: Adult content, Violence, and Graphic Language.**

**A Far East Movement**

**Black Dragon62**

**Chapter Two: Regular Joes**

"Dear 'SCRUMPY'?" Yowled Duo as he rolled over laughing, clutching a yellowed piece of paper in his hand. A red faced Trowa soundly kicked the laughing man in the back side and tore the paper out of his hand.

"That's her nickname for me okay!" He yelled back, completely embarrassed. "What? You got somethin to say to me?" He looked over at Wufei, who was trying to stifle a snicker that was threatening to escape. "Well I'm glad that it made your dumbass feel better." He mumbled as he folded Catherine's letter and shoved it into his pocket. Walking over he grabbed a canteen and threw it at Duo, it bounced off his hip and landed right by Wufei who picked it up and took a sip of water.

"What do you think is next?" Wufei asked, quieting Duo's laughter.

They all stared off into the distance of the oncoming tanks and supply trucks, a mere day ago, this place was a blood bath, lined with the bodies of allies and enemies, but joined together in death as equals. None of them knew what was next, what they were supposed to do, all they knew was that they needed to win the war, but they knew that it was impossible alone. A few guys from their outfit came over and sat with them, handing out packs of smokes, they each took a few packs. Taking one out and lighting it, Duo looked around at everyone else, "So. Anyone know what the hell we're supposed to do out here?"

One of the guys leaned back on one of the sandbags and stretched his legs. "Nah man. A few of the guys heard a couple of CO's talking, and they're saying there might be some missions coming up. A few guys are thinking about marching into Paris to see what the situation is like, and others are saying that they want to join an outfit thats out for blood and heading to Cherbourg to cause trouble. But no one really knows what's really going to happen now." They all nodded in understanding.

One of the other guys who had been quiet the whole time was having a staring contest with Wufei. "Do you have a problem?" Wufei asked, finally irritated that the man was giving him a malicious sneer.

"Yeah. Yeah I do." He said, leaning forward on his elbow, trying to get a better look at him. "You a Jappo boy?"

"What the fuck?" Duo said, he and Trowa standing ready for a fight. "What the fuck does that matter?" He asked, demanding an answer from him. The other guys next to him stood, readying for whatever was going to happen.

"Easy now Doyle." McDonald said as he put a steadying hand on Doyle's shoulder. "Look, we're all brothers here..."

"I ain't got no brothers that are Japs." Doyle snapped back in anger. Turning back to glare at Wufei, "So what are you?"

"I'm Chinese American." Wufei said calmly, not even batting an eye. "I was born in San Francisco California. I am American you fucking bigot." He said, now standing. "You got a problem with that boy?" He said in a mocking tone.

"Easy now brother." Said Doyle as he leaned back and looked Wufei up and down, this time with amusement. "I was just making sure that you wasn't no fuckin Jap. Can never be too careful now can we?"

"No we can't." Wufei said through clenched teeth.

"What?" Doyle laughed as if he had just told a joke. "These slanted eyed little fuckers are trained to infiltrate us and spy on us in order to kill us all." He said, looking around at the faces of the unamused men. "You know I'm right. How do you think they got the drop on us at Pearl Harbor? They fucking pretended to be on our side, then they fucked us over."

"I think it's time you were on your way fellas. I think we've kept you guys long enough." Trowa said in a serious tone. One that the other men picked up.

"Come on Doyle, let's go see if they have some chow out." McDonald patted him on the back, and they quickly walked out of sight.

"Can you believe that shit?" Duo asked, taking a seat and lighting a cigarette. "I mean fuck, we're out here blowing each others brains out, and here comes this idiot spewing this racist bullshit." He took a nice long drag before blowing the smoke out hard. "All I have to say is, we're not so different. Hell I don't even think these fucking krauts are any different..." He looked up at the guys. "Everyone's just taught a different kind of hate I guess."

"You alright?" Trowa asked Wufei by placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah I'm fine..." Wufei said, lighting a cigarette of his own. "It's not something I haven't heard before." He said with a touch of hate in his voice. One which the boys let drop.

"So, you got a sweetheart back home?" Duo asked Wufei, trying to lighten the mood up a bit.

"Sure do. At least I think I do." Wufei said as he slumped down and grinned. "Her name is Meiran. She lives in my neighborhood back home, we've known each other since we were born." He smiled wistfully. "Our parents want us to get married when I come back, they've been talking about it since before we could walk." Duo and Trowa looked at each other. "Don't get me wrong, she's a great girl... But I don't think I like her that way." He looked away a little sad. "But what about you guys?"

"I don't have anything back home but my sister." Trowa said, leaning on his haunches, picking dirt off his green uniform. "No girl waiting for me."

"Neither do I." Duo said a little bitterly. "But whatever." He stood and dusted off his ass. "Let's go grab some chow."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Dear Father Maxwell and Sister Helen,_

_Life here on the other side of the world is a lot dimmer than it is back home in New Edwards I bet. I am doing well and in semi good spirits. By now the news of Caroline dumping me through a letter should have reached you, and I can assure you that I'm fine._

_I'm currently in France Father, we invaded Omaha beach a few days ago, and I believe that we are closer to the end of the war, and I feel closer to coming home._

_Please tell Sister Helen that I am grateful for the package she sent me, the letters from the kids at the orphanage brought me many smiles over gray skies. Please thank her for the chocolate, it got me through._

_Thank you for everything, and I will write soon._

_Duo Maxwell._

Duo signed the letter and folded it as neatly as possible, he said a small prayer in his head before placing it into the envelope heading back to America.

"Who's that for?" Trowa asked as he sat on the cot beside Duo. "Telling Caroline to fuck off?"

Duo laughed and gave him a sideways glance. "Nah. For Father Maxwell and Sister Helen back home."

"You're writing to a priest and a nun?" Trowa asked incredulously. Neither of them liked to talk about things back home, so they never did much. Talking about things back home made the hell they were in more palpable, and everything they knew that much farther away.

"Yeah. They're like my parents..." Duo said with a soft tender smile. When he saw the lines in Trowa's face soften, but noticed that the question lingered, he decided to elaborate. "I'm an orphan back home in New Edwards. Remember how I said that I never had much to go back to? That's why... I don't know what happened to my parents, and when Father Max and Sister Helen took me in, they became like the parents I should have had. Always giving me advise, and getting me out of trouble... I grew up in an orphanage, and back home, not many kids my age got adopted, so I just made that place like my home." He licked a stamp and placed it in the corner of the envelope, twirling it between his fingers. He sighed, "So when I joined the service I told them that I would write, and that I would come back in one piece, and I intend to keep that promise." And that was all he said before handing the letter off to the mail guy walking around collecting letters for people an ocean away.

"I hope we can all keep that promise brother." Trowa said, placing a hand on Duo's back. "I'm going out for a smoke, wanna come?" Duo nodded and headed out of the bunks right behind Trowa, tapping Wufei before exiting the doors. The night was cold, the chill bitter wind hit their faces as the three young men stood outside underneath a bright light right on the wall of their barracks.

"So what do you think is going to happen?" Wufei asked as he blew out a puff of smoke. He looked into the faces of Duo and Trowa and saw them shrug their shoulders.

"I don't know man, but whatever it is, I'm ready for it." Duo said as he put out his smoke.

The three went back inside and went to their beds, each laying down with the thoughts of tomorrow, of home, and of an end to the war.

"Lights out!" Called a voice from the door as all the lights went out, and they were all in pitch black.

Duo laid in his bunk with his arms crossed behind his head, his last thoughts before sleep overtook him were of friendly smiles from home and a warm meal that didn't taste like cardboard.

**Ok, and that makes two down. I know this was kind of a filler, but I needed something to go before the next chapter, which I am currently at work writing on. I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. Please leave reviews! Thanks!**


	3. Onward

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Wing, Bandai does.

**Pairings:** 1x?, 1x2, 2x? [eventually] Other pairings TBD

**PLEASE READ BELOW:**

**Author's Notes: **So you may not understand why I wrote this, but keep in mind that it is part of a bigger picture. I might not have been clear but this is a war fic, a World War II fic to be exact. It is also an AU Fic. POVS will be shifting from chapter to chapter but I will make it clear who the POVS belong to. The chapters are not clear cut but will be interwoven into each other. If you have any questions about anything, please leave a review and they will be addressed in chapters to come. I have finished this chapter and am currently at work on the next one. I really hope that you enjoy this fic, although a bit gore-ish. Also this is my version of WWII, that means things might not make a lot of sense, but as you keep reading it will.

**Warnings: Adult content, Violence, and Graphic Language.**

**A Far East Movement**

**Black Dragon62**

**Chapter Three: Onward**

The morning brought nothing new but new hurts in different places. Trowa woke up with a kink in his neck, Wufei with one on his back, and Duo woke up with an arm still asleep, the tingling sensation causing him to make faces while the blood recirculated. All the men in the camp headed off to the mess hall a few ways down the hill from where their barracks were located. The early June morning was slightly chilly, but still gray like the days preceding it, the threat of oncoming rain lingering in the dark gray clouds moving like sleeping giants across the sky.

The line for chow was long. Very long. The boys just stood while the line moved slowly forward. By the time they got their trays most of the men filling up the room had moved on to their assignments, so the mess hall was nearly empty. Duo placed his tray atop the metal runner and grimaced when the cook put a big heaping scoop of something yellow and green into his tray, Trowa decided not to make a face and Wufei just stared at it hoping that it would not move of it's own free will, if it had any. When the boys sat down, Duo flung his dog tags over his back so he could get a whiff of the food that was so unceremoniously plopped into his tray.

"They expect us to eat this?" Duo made a face as he looked up, his nose wrinkled in disgust. "I wouldn't feed this to a dog." He poked at a yellowish white lump. "What's this supposed to be anyway?"

"According to the menu on the wall, mashed potatoes, macaroni and cheese, and turkey." Wufei said dryly as he looked up at the board right behind the cooks. "I don't know how to identify any of this."

"I don't think it's that bad." Trowa said, taking a bite of so called mashed potatoes. "If it fills up my stomach, I don't think I have a right to complain." He said as he took another bite. "Just eat it and shut up." He looked over at Duo who was in the process of taking a bite of his own. Making a slight face, but deciding against complaining again, he just swallowed and continued to eat.

"So where you from?" Trowa asked Wufei in between bites. "You said you were California right?"

"Yeah, San Francisco." Wufei said after taking a sip of his luke warm coffee. "Chinatown."

"What's it like?" Duo asked, taking a bite of his toast. "Pretty?"

"Very." Wufei said, holding his cup in both hands, reminiscing of home. "It's California you know? It's warm and sunny, weather is mostly always nice. And San Fran is one of those big cities like Los Angeles and New York. It's big and crowded." He said as he smiled. "My parents are Chinese immigrants, the decided to move to San Fran because they heard there was a big population of Chinese people there, so they decided to move there right before I was born." His smile turned a little bitter as he looked into his coffee. "My father was a doctor in China, and my mother was a school teacher... But in America, they're dishwashers and nannies. There aren't that many opportunities for people like us there. Yeah there is freedom and money, but at the price of my family's dignity and integrity."

"That sucks." Trowa said as he started on his coffee. "But I can understand. I'm Italian American myself, and my sister and I are from Brooklyn." He said taking a gulp. "Big population of Italians there, but it's mostly people from the old country. My parents died when I was very young, and my sister took care of me, so we did what we could to get by. My sister waits tables in a diner and at night washes clothes for the people in our neighborhood." He said as his placed his coffee cup down. "I work mostly as a maintenance man, fixing things like plumbing and mending broken tables and the like." He folded his hands in front of him. "I'm hoping that I can get into school when I get back home." They all nodded, cause to them, that sounded real good.

"Where you from?" Wufei asked Duo.

"I'm from a town called New Edwards." Duo said as he drank his coffee. "I'm an orphan back home though. I live with a Priest and a Nun." He stretched his back, popping a few of the joints. "I mainly work in construction. I help set concrete blocks for building bases and I weld." He looked down at his tray and looked back up at the guys. "I think I'm done." They stood and all picked up their trays. They dumped them in an already large pile of metal trays and headed outside.

Wufei took out a cigarette and placed it to his lips, before he had the chance to light it, a young man came up to them wearing an MP on his arm. He was a young man, younger than the three of them, he stood in front of the boys and very nervously pulled out a piece of paper. "Barton? Trowa?" He looked up and hoped that one of them would acknowledge him.

"Yeah that's me." Trowa said , much to the relief of the young man.

"Oh thank God." He said letting out an audible sigh. "I've been looking for you for an hour. Captain Jackson would like to see you along with..." He said as he read off the names on his piece of paper. "Maxwell, Duo and Chang, Wu-fei, and Winner, Quatre."

"It's Wufei." Wufei said as he glared off into the distance.

"Well, this here is Maxwell and Chang. But we don't know any Winner." Trowa said. "Where is Captain Jackson? And do you know what this is about?"

"No sir. The Captain just asked for you four specifically, but nothing more. You can find him down by Comm." The young man said as he saluted and ran off in another direction, trying vainly to find the fourth man on the piece of paper.

"What the hell do you think that's about?" Duo asked as they watched the MP ask several men if they were the missing man.

"Dunno. But we'll find out." Trowa said, placing his hands in his pockets, and walking down the hill.

The three boys strode into the Comm camp, sand bags were pilled up to make make-shift walls, while boards were on top of empty artillery cans to make desks. Captain Jackson was sitting down at one of the make-shift desks while writing something over a map of France, the boys approached him while the other men in the camp milled about, transcribing this and drawing maps.

"Sir?" Trowa said as he stood at attention, saluting the Captain as he turned around to face them. "You wanted to see us?"

"I did." Said the stately man as he turned around fully, he raked a hand through his salt and pepper hair, while he leaned forward on his other elbow. "Only three of you..." He said more as a statement rather than a question, the lines in his forehead furrowed as he thought about the absent man.

"Yes sir." Duo said as he saluted the Captain. Just as Duo let his hand dropped, another man came up running into the camp, and came to a stop in front of the captain.

"Sorry I'm late sir." Private Winner addressed the captain with a salute. He was young and shorter than the rest of them, he had honey blond hair and fair porcelain skin, and soft gentle features set in a heart shaped face with expressive aqua marine eyes.

"That's alright Private." The Captain said as he signaled the men over to the table on which he had laid a map of the country of France. "I'm sending you boys on a mission, and I hope that you'll take it." He said as he pulled a compass out of his pocket. "The four of you are going on a recon mission to the city of Paris."

The four boys looked at each other. "Paris? Sir?" As Trowa hesitantly.

"Yes. Paris." Captain Jackson said as he pointed the compass over a point of interest. "Here-"

"But sir there are Germans in Paris." Trowa cut off the captain. He turned his head and regarded him solemnly.

"Yes I know Barton." The captain turned back to his work. "Here-" 

"Sir there are A LOT of Germans in Paris." Trowa stuttered out nervously.

"Yes Barton I have realized this." The captain turned fully to regard them. "I know I am sending you into a possible hell storm, but I am confident that I am sending my best for the job. Barton if I didn't think you would make it out alive, I would not have even thought of sending you. Any of you." He saw Trowa's face relax a bit, he smiled. "You boys are the best out of the whole outfit. Don't forget that, you boys made it through this beach, you boys can make it through Paris." He turned back to his map. "Now, if there are no more out bursts; you boys will be traveling along here, here and here. These are towns and small cities that we have occupied for some time. Don't get cocky now, there are still many towns that are still held over by the enemy, and the wehrmacht will be patrolling the roads, so be aware of everything, stay off the main roads." He indicated small little red flags on the map. "These towns here are still occupied by the Germans, so avoid them at all costs." He set his compass down onto the table top. "I'm sending you four to find someone."

"Sir?" Duo asked questioningly. "Who?"

"I'm sending you to find an informant that has been lost behind enemy lines. He infiltrated about 3 years ago, after Pearl Harbor, and information has been received from the city of Paris that he may be in peril of being discovered. He's our most successful spy, and we cannot afford to lose him." The captain handed them a few pieces of paper. "These are vague details of where he might be in the city, if you can figure it out, you'll find him."

"What's his name sir?" Wufei asked.

"I cannot give you his God given name. I can't afford that if any of you get captured, you'll hold that information. But you will be looking for Captain Hans Stiglitz." The Captain looked over at his men, all of them had looks of uncertainty flitting across their faces.

"We're looking for an SS Captain? Sir...?" Wufei shifted his feet.

"Yes Chang. You are." And that was all that was said about that. He pulled out some maps out of bag that was nearby and handed them to Duo. "Maxwell, I hear you're quite good with maps." Duo nodded at the captain and took the preoffered maps. "Also that you're quite stealthy, you're going to be able to help the boys get in and out of towns without trouble." He looked over at the boys and gave a small smile. "You boys are the best I got. I know you don't know Winner, but he's a medic, which will be useful, but more importantly, he's fluent in German and French, so he'll be able to translate for you." He stood. "You leave at 0600. Good luck." He saluted the boys and they all turned on their heels and left the camp.

They all walked in silence for a few minutes, each with their own private thoughts keeping them busy, finally they came to a stop infront of one of the mess halls for officers and Wufei was the first to speak. "He's sending us out there to die." Wufei said as he smoothed back his black hair.

"You don't know that..." Duo said unsure of his own statement. "Think about it this way, the faster we find this fuck the faster we get home."

"This isn't a fucking seek and rescue mission." Trowa said through clenched teeth. "This is fucking hide and seek. Finding a needle in a sea of haystacks! We're never gonna find one guy! And in Paris? The asshole might as well be in Berlin sitting at the right hand of the Fuhrer sippin tea and eating a sausage!"

Duo looked over at Trowa who was puffing air in and out looking rather insane. "You're kidding right?" That seemed to calm Trowa down, he stopped and composed himself. "Look, none of us wanna go into the shit storm this is obviously gonna turn out to be." He looked at the other men standing in front of him, all their faces conveyed was fear, trepidation, and anxiety. "But you have to admit, it's a lot more exciting than being around here." He tried to make light of the situation by grinning. "And look, if finding this guy gets us home faster, then I'm all for it."

"Then I guess we'd better go pack." Quatre sighed as he walked away.

All they could do was stare after him, all three watched the young blond man walk alone across the camp. Each wondered if this was the best idea, if this is what they were meant for, but none had an answer that was even remotely true. So the three young men turned on their heels and walked back to their own barracks, determined not to show any weakness, least of all fear.

**And that my dears concludes chapter three. I hope you enjoyed this! Please leave reviews! Thanks!**


	4. Sounds of Thunder

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Wing, Bandai does.

**Pairings:** 1x?, 1x2, 2x? [eventually] Other pairings TBD

**PLEASE READ BELOW:**

**Author's Notes: **So you may not understand why I wrote this, but keep in mind that it is part of a bigger picture. I might not have been clear but this is a war fic, a World War II fic to be exact. It is also an AU Fic. POVS will be shifting from chapter to chapter but I will make it clear who the POVS belong to. The chapters are not clear cut but will be interwoven into each other. If you have any questions about anything, please leave a review and they will be addressed in chapters to come. I have finished this chapter and am currently at work on the next one. I really hope that you enjoy this fic, although a bit gore-ish. Also this is my version of WWII, that means things might not make a lot of sense, but as you keep reading it will.

**Warnings: Adult content, Violence, and Graphic Language.**

**A Far East Movement**

**Black Dragon62**

**Chapter Four: Sounds of Thunder**

0600 came in the form of a cold fog rolling across the French coastline. The boys were woken up individually by an MP at 0500, told to be as quiet as possible while they got their gear that they had packed the night before; all four met in front of the mess hall, where they had a quiet breakfast in the dark. After breakfast they were given a brief on their mission, given maps, small packs of food, and six boxes of cigarettes; the boys stuffed everything into their packs and started off inland towards Paris.

The thunder started to clash across the black sky, no one made a sound as the dawn slowly approached them, bringing with it the cold chill of spring rain. The boys trudged along in silence, either half asleep or terrified of the prospect that awaited them in the days to come.

"So... This is nice?" Duo broke the silence nervously. No one turned or regarded him, they all marched on in the stillness of the morning, a stillness that was periodically broken by the clash of thunder clouds. Duo cleared his throat as they walked along the dirt road towards a town almost 10 miles away; they'd been walking for almost 4 hours, but the sky still seemed predawn. Suddenly the rain started to fall down in earnest, pelting them with hard drops of cold water.

"Well this is shitty." Remarked Wufei as a particularly nasty drop hit his eyebrow and dripped into his eye. He wiped it away angrily with the brown sleeve of his already soaked jacket and cursed as more water hit his face. "Are we almost there?"

Duo nodded as he stepped into a puddle. "Yeah about 4 kilometers." He said as he ducked underneath a low hanging branch. "Hey man, I'm hungry, let's stop and eat something real quick yeah?" So all four men stopped their trek across the French country side and found a patch of trees with thick canopies that sheltered them from the harsh rain. Finally able to unload the packs from their protesting shoulders, the four sat down on the dry grass and started to dig around for cigarettes and food.

"I hate France." Trowa mumbled as he lit a cigarette and took a nice long drag. "This weather sucks, and we still don't know the first thing about what we're supposed to be looking for. Not a picture, not a name, nothing. It's bullshit."

"I don't think it's that bad to be honest. I'd rather be doing something like this than being stuck in a camp doing nothing. At least this way we can earn a boat ride home and we are going to save someone's life, so I think that counts for something." Quatre said as he opened one of the bags of food and smelled it, not noticing that the other three were staring at him with gaped expressions. He looked up from the pouch and stuttered. "What?"

"That's the longest sentence I have heard you speak. Ever." Duo said as he grabbed the cigarette from Trowa. "I was starting to wonder if you hated us."

Quatre laughed. "Oh no. I don't hate you, not by any means. I don't even know you after all." He lit his own cigarette, and after taking a small puff he added, "Where are my manners, My name's Quatre, Quatre Winner."

"Nice to see you have a name." Chuckled Trowa. "Name's Trowa Barton, this here is Wufei Chang and the one with the long hair is Duo Maxwell." They all exchanged pleasantries while snacking and drinking water from their tinkling metal canteens. After a bit of rest they saddled up again and started down the road once again through the rain which had let up slightly.

"So where you from Quatre?" Duo asked.

"I'm from Boston Massachusetts." He said with a fond sigh of home.

"What's that like?" Wufei asked as he jogged up a little to be side by side with the blond.

"Oh it's wonderful. Beautiful and picturesque, kind of like the French country side with the exception of the war of course." He laughed at his own joke.

"Sounds nice." Trowa remarked as they hit a bend in the road. They exchanged stories about what their homes looked like, where they grew up, and how their hometown was better than anywhere else.

The sun started to show itself slowly from behind the clouds, only to be completely blotted out by the clouds once more, making the morning dreary and gloomy. After coming over a hill, the boys saw a run down town in the distance, the grey sky making it look treacherous and unyielding, the walls surrounding the town partly torn down or blown apart from the gun fire and tanks; the roofs of the homes were broken, and huge gaping holes letting the rain in. They stopped shy of entering the town and hid behind a broken wall. Duo pulled out a map and followed his fingers to a Rethoville, a small town off the coast of the Normandy battles.

"Wow… It looks like we've barely gone anywhere." Duo said as he traced his fingers to Paris. "Paris is fucking far from where we are now!" Duo moaned. "We'll never get there walking."

Wufei looked over Duo's head into the town. "Maybe we can get a car or a truck in there." He saw Trowa's expression. "Or just steal one."

"We can't steal from people!" Quatre piped up.

"Yes we can. We don't know them, and where are they gonna go? If they wanted to leave, they would already have left." Wufei combatted. The three fought over Duo's head while the chestnut haired man studied his map, running fingers over lines, until his eyes widened. Wufei had noticed that he had been quiet through the whole argument, when he looked down at the kneeling man, who's eyes were as wide as saucers, Quatre and Trowa noticed it too. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Duo's mouth flapped open a few times, but no words fell out, panic started to rise in his throat as he kept staring at the seemingly innocent lines. "What? What is it?" Trowa asked, anxiety starting to take him over as well.

"We're in Rethoville…." Duo sputtered.

"Yeah. You said that earlier. What about it?" Wufei said as he looked at him confused.

"Rethoville… Is a German supply camp…." Duo sputtered as he started to look around in a panic. "They supplied the weapons for the Omaha Beach fortresses."

Quatre's eyes widened as he took it all in. "Why didn't you tell us before we came here?" He hissed quietly, now afraid that any noise would alert the residents of the town. "You could have looked at the map before we fucking came here!"

"I didn't think about it until now! And besides, you all have the same maps that I have, someone else could have suggested we go to Cherbourg or anywhere but the biggest fucking weapons depot in Northern France!" Duo hissed back.

"Everyone just shut the hell up!" Trowa hissed as a thunder clap sounded. "Look, we're here, there's no point in throwing around blame. We're tired, and this is just a fucked up situation. Why don't we all calm down and try to figure something out, and quick before someone comes by." Everyone calmed down as they saw reason in Trowa's statement.

"Is there any possibility that we can sneak through without being seen?" Quatre asked.

"Sure, why the hell not? Why don't we just waltz through the town and play hide and go seek with snipers?" Wufei's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"It was just a suggestion jackass!" Quatre said, his face pink with the annoyance that was tinged in his voice.

Duo, who had been quiet and lost in thought finally spoke. "Wufei had a good idea." All three stopped and stared at him.

"I did?" Wufei said, eyes wide with surprise.

"Yeah." Duo said as he took out the map once more to study it once more. "The town itself is pretty small. Rethoville is maybe about one mile wide, if that, and we could try and find a car." They all stared at him, mouths open in shock. "Look, hear me out. We all agree that Paris is too far to walk, and even if we did walk, by the time we get there the poor bastard could be dead, so what I propose is this; We sneak through the town, we're all tired, we could find somewhere to hide for an hour or so to get some rest and maybe even find some food, and then, Tro and I look for a car, supply truck, or whatever to get us at least part way to Paris."

"Well. We're dead." Wufei said in an exasperated voice, throwing his hands in the air in defeat.

"At least it's the best idea we have." Trowa said. "Look, we don't know if they have people around this town hidden in the trees or what, we're lucky to have even made it this close without being spotted, I say the sooner we get out of here, the better."

"Good. Let's get going." Duo said, hoisting his pack onto his back and tucking the map into the inside of his jacket.

The rain was still pelting them with it's cold sting while the 4 boys made their way into the town. Everything was eerily quiet, it seemed like a ghost town, the shutters of windows swayed in the wind and slammed against the sides of the abandoned buildings, some of the doors hung off the hinges and some were broken off completely. They looked around as they ducked into the shadows of the buildings, the town seemed completely empty.

"Are you sure this is a weapons depot?" Quatre asked. "There seems to be no one around."

"Well, I'm pretty sure it was. At least that's what I remember." Duo said as he peaked around the corner. "But you're right. There's no one here." He said as he stepped out into the open. Nothing happened. He took a few steps, and still, nothing. Experimenting with this new idea that they were in a completely deserted town, Duo walked into one of the buildings across from where they were, inside the building seemed an old cafe, the tables were over turned or broken, and the chairs were strewn about haphazardly. The counter was dusty and untended, Quatre was right, there was really no one here. He took one more look around before walking back out into the street. He took two steps before a shot was heard and a bullet lodged itself into the ground 5 inches from Duo's foot. "Holy Fuck!" Duo yelled as he dove for cover into Trowa. "Where the fuck did that come from?"

"How the fuck am I supposed to know that?" Trowa answered looking around, eyes wide with panic. "All I heard was the shot!" Trowa and Quatre huddled into the building while Wufei got out his knife. "And what are you doing? Are you planning to stab the bullet before it get's to your face?" He whispered through clenched teeth. Wufei rolled his eyes as he pulled some gum out of his mouth, he grabbed a little mirror out of his jacket and secured the mirror to the knife with the gum. He slowly extended his hand to where the mirror was facing in the direction the shot was heard from, slowly tilting it this way and that, hoping to see something, hoping to see anything.

"Do you see anything?" Quatre asked from behind Trowa. The blond man was currently holding on to Trowa's arm in a death grip.

"Well." Wufei said, as he stuck his tongue out to the the left side of his mouth. "I don't see a building tall enough that could be a sniper's nest… The tallest building I see in a second story house, but I don't think we should take any chances, I say we cut our loses and just get the fuck out of here." Trowa and Quatre were nodding in agreement, when the saw Duo go to kneel next to Wufei.

"Not until we get what we came here for." Duo said as he eyed the building about 300 yards from where they hid.

"Oh? And what the hell did we come here for?" Wufei asked him mockingly.

"That." Duo pointed to a busted old pick up truck about 20 yards from them. "We came for a ride." Duo said with a smirk.

"Are you crazy?" Trowa almost yelled. "We don't even know if that thing works! And even then, how do you propose we get it? Walk right over and take it? You're gonna get your ass killed."

"Look, it's simple. Wufei, you cover me, I'm pretty sure I'm fast enough to get over to that truck, and while they're shooting, you'll be able to tell exactly where they're coming from, and you might get lucky enough to kill a couple of them before they kill me. If it works, we get the hell outta Dodge, if not, we pick up and run." Duo said as he started to unload his pack off his back.

"He's insane." Quatre said, eyes wide and lip trembling. "You're insane! You're gonna get killed!"

"On the count of one." Wufei said as he loaded his rifle.

"You're both insane." Trowa said as he loaded up his rifle. "You'd better be right about this Maxwell."

Duo tucked his braid into his jacket and wiped the rain from his forehead. "One." He said as he took off running into the middle of the road, shots were being fired from across the way, while Wufei and Trowa returned fire. The shots were coming from the house that Wufei had indicated, but they were coming from the first floor of the building. Duo, meanwhile was zig zagging through the street, dodging behind old carts and ducking into doorways, when he finally made it to the truck and jumped inside, when suddenly the firing had stopped. Duo looked up from the driver's side curiously, no shots were heard from either side, he looked back to see Wufei and Trowa still at the ready; deciding that this was the best open window he could ask for, he found the keys in the glovebox and put the key into the ignition. The truck started with a roar of the engine, putting the truck into reverse, Duo hauled ass back to where his three comrades stood. All three of them jumped into the back of the truck, Trowa holding on to Duo's pack and laying down in the truck, they smashed out of the town and headed down the road away from Rethoville.

"You guys ok back there?" Duo yelled as he shifted into second gear.

"Fuck you!" Wufei yelled as he sat up.

"You're welcome!" Duo yelled back as he drove down the dirt road to Paris.

**And that's Chapter Four. Sorry about the long wait, but I hope I made it worth your while. I know it was a bit of a filler chappy, but the next one will be good! Leave reviews!**


	5. Hungry

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Wing, Bandai does.

**Pairings:** 1x?, 1x2, 2x? [eventually] Other pairings TBD

**PLEASE READ BELOW:**

**Author's Notes: **So you may not understand why I wrote this, but keep in mind that it is part of a bigger picture. I might not have been clear but this is a war fic, a World War II fic to be exact. It is also an AU Fic. POVS will be shifting from chapter to chapter but I will make it clear who the POVS belong to. The chapters are not clear cut but will be interwoven into each other. If you have any questions about anything, please leave a review and they will be addressed in chapters to come. I have finished this chapter and am currently at work on the next one. I really hope that you enjoy this fic, although a bit gore-ish. Also this is my version of WWII, that means things might not make a lot of sense, but as you keep reading it will.

**Warnings: Adult content, Violence, and Graphic Language.**

**A Far East Movement**

**Black Dragon62**

**Chapter Five: Hungry**

Duo stopped the truck about 4 miles down the road from Rethoville and parked it in a small clearing surrounded by wheat and weeds. The three boys in the back got out and headed for the shelter of a tree while Duo shut off the engine. Joining the three boys, he sat down and let out a sigh while he pulled a box of cigarettes from his jacket pocket. Wufei dropped his pack and plopped down on the grass besides Duo, grabbing the pack out of his hand and taking a cigarette of his own.

"You know you almost killed us." Wufei said as he lit his cigarette.

"But we're not dead." Duo said taking a long satisfying drag. He scratched the back of his head as he leaned up against the trunk of the tree, his brown GI jacket soaked through with rain water.

"That's not the point you jackass." Trowa said angrily. Swatting the bang that hung in front of his eye out of his face, he turned angry green eyes onto his friend. "You really could've gotten us killed."

"I know," Duo said as he let the smoke out through his nose. "but we're not fucking dead, and now we have a ride." He said irritated. "I know it wasn't the smartest thing to do, but it's done. It's over. Can we just move on and be thankful that we have a ride to get us half way to Paris so we don't have to walk in this disgusting rain anymore?"

Duo had a point.

"Next time just give us a little warning before your decide to do something completely stupid. We're friends Duo, but I'm not gonna die for you." Trowa said as he took the cigarette from Duo's hands and took a long drag.

"Yeah whatever." Duo said as he scratched his stomach. "Where are we headed to now? Cause I don't know how much gas is in that thing, and I hope that the next town we hit has fuel."

"We could go to Rammel." Quatre said as he leaned against the tree behind Duo. "It's a town with a bridge that we have to cross on the Mudarette river. One of the last 3 bridges, and I think that's the closest one." Quatre said as he studied a map.

"Is it friendly?" Wufei asked, taking off his jacket and pulling his green shirt off his wet chest.

"Seems so. I know that there are forces that are trying to protect the bridges at any cost, that's the only way some of the Nazi forces can get their weapons from the coasts to Paris." Quatre said as he

tucked the map into his pocket. The boys were silent for a few moments until Trowa spoke.

"So…" He said uncomfortably. "How comfortable are you guys with the idea that we have to go into Nazi occupied Paris looking for an SS Officer?"

"To be honest, I'm rather excited. It's an adventure!" Quatre said in a rather giggly voice. He stopped when everyone was looking at him with a gaping expression. "Look, I know that sounds crazy, but I would really rather be doing this than translating maps that mean absolutely nothing."

"I don't know how I feel about it." Duo said, while Wufei just shrugged.

"I feel like we're lambs going to the slaughter." Trowa said crossing his arms across his chest. "I honestly don't think we're going to make it out of this alive. Shit! I don't even know if we'll make it to Paris."

"Why do you say that?" Quatre asked, raising a curious blond eyebrow.

"Because this is still Axis territory. We're walking through German occupied France, and none of you see how crazy that is?" Trowa asked.

"You're being hysterical." Duo said as he untucked his braid out of his jacket, he took the band off the end and started to unravel his hair.

"No. I'm being rational. I'm being cautious. We're, _skipping_, through Nazi territory and playing hide and go seek in the shadows and none of you can see the insanity of this?" Trowa said exasperated.

"No. I know it sounds crazy, but we could die either way no matter what we do." Wufei said as he took a long drag of his cigarette. "We could die in a trench somewhere else or we can die out here, but either way, we have a shorter expiration date than most. I understand your fear-"

"Who said I was afraid?" Trowa interrupted.

"Your ranting told me you were." Wufei said with a scowl. "Look, we get it. None of us want to die anytime soon, but we have a better chance living through this than living through another hap hazard battle somewhere on these beaches." Wufei had a point. Trowa just opened and closed his mouth, he had nothing to say because he saw reason in Wufei's words. "We have to find someone, and when we do, we have a ride home on that big boat."

"We don't even know what this asshole looks like." Duo said as he scratched his head. "We're looking for a needle in a stack of needles."

Quatre sighed. "Well. Let's get going shall we?"

Click click click click click click click click click ring clack.

Click click click click click click click click click ring clack.

Was the only sound in the quiet office. The fingers were moving so fast across the round black keys, eyes so intensely focused on the document that was quickly forming, that the writer almost didn't notice the figure poking their head through the massive door frame.

"Sind sie heir?" (Are you in here?) called the calm and sugary voice.

"Ja." The voice called from the regal mahogany desk he was sitting behind. "What is it?"

"Why is it that whenever I come to see you, you think I always want something?" The tall, thin, and delicate woman said as she leaned up against the door frame, folding her hands behind her and tilting her head to one side, her long honey blond hair falling over thin and delicate shoulders. "I mean really Hans, you think too little of me."

"On the contrary, you always want something Relena, you always crave my attention, and throw fits when you don't get it." Hans said as he never took his eyes off his report, and never stopped his incessant typing.

"I most certainly do not." She said with a pout. She sighed in disgust, "Must you keep typing?"

"I need to finish."

"Fine." She said pushing off the wall. "I'll leave you to it."

"I'm actually finished." He said as he pulled the sheet out of the type writer. "You came here for a reason, now what was it?"

She turned her back on him, hair fanning out with her movement. "Now I'm not sure if I want to tell you." Hans shrugged and filed the document in a folder, which he securely tucked under his arm, without a word he walked right past the indignant young woman and headed off down the long corridor. "Wait!" Relena said as she took off after him, "Fine I'll tell you." She watched as he stopped and turned to face her, eyes boring into her so intently that she shifted uncomfortably beneath the intense gaze. "I was sent to fetch you, Lady Noin wants to see you in her study."

"That's alright, I'll see myself there. Thank you." He said as he turned yet again on her, and walked down the hall of the immense building.

"You're welcome!" She called after him. She turned her back to walk in the opposite direction, looking over her shoulder once to see the tall and strong figure walking ram rod straight down the dimly lit hall. She sighed softly and walked down the stairs.

Hans walked down 3 flights and finally came to a great oak door, knocking once, he waited for an answer from the inside.

"Come in." He heard a woman's voice call. He pushed on the door and walked in, taking only three steps in.

"You asked for me." He said as he looked straight at the short midnight blue haired woman on the opposite side of a massive wooden desk, she didn't look up at him as she continued to sign and pour over the documents in front of her. The immense room echoing his voice.

"Yes I did." She said, not even looking up as she spoke. "You may shut the door Hans."

He turned and pushed close the door, it shutting with a boom and resounding click on the lock. Lady Noin stacked the papers and finally looked up at the young man that stood before him. She stood away from her desk and she walked around the side, her long thin frame in a dark grey uniform, showing her rank of General on the neatly pressed collar next to her swastika pins on the tips of the collars. She pulled on her sleeves and the bottom of her jacket, straightening her uniform, and then folding her hands behind her back, she began to slowly pace about the room.

"It's come to my attention, that there are persons in this camp, that, in a few words, have been selling information." She stopped to face him, his stoic face looked back at her, expression unchanged. "Well, I don't know if they have been selling information per say, but certain moves of our forces in the south of France have been countered. And only someone with inside information, would know when and where these moves would take place." She stepped back to her desk and leaned against the front of it, folding her arms in front of her chest, an angry look crossing her delicate features.

"I see." Hans said as his cold blue eyes met the ones of the General standing only inches away from him at this point.

Lady Noin stepped back and turned her back to him as she began to walk back to her desk. "I want you to find them."

"General?" Hans asked quite taken aback by this request.

"You are a Captain in the Fuhrer's vast military, you have proven yourself to be trust worthy and efficient in everything you have been given. I want you to find these traitors." Lady Noin said as she made her way behind her desk, she leaned her palms on the large black wood desk. She looked up at the quiet man and she bore holes into his face. "And I want them dead." She said as she stood back and stood ramrod straight.

"Lady-"

"I want their heads on my desk." She said in a cold and terrifying voice.

"It will be done." Hans said as he turned on his heel and walked right out of the office and down the hall.

"Think he'll do?" A soft and lilting voice called from the shadows of the office.

"I'm not sure yet." Lady Noin said as she stared after his disappearing figure. "Follow him." She told the blond emerging from the shadows of the immense bookcase.

"It'll be my pleasure." Said Relena as she bowed to her superior and walked out of the office. Lady Noin kept her eyes on Relena as she followed after Hans' footsteps.

'Let's see if you are who you say you are… Captain Stiglitz….. I've had suspicions about you for a year when you joined us… No one is that perfect of a soldier….. No one…..'

**To be continued...**


	6. Meteors

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Wing, Bandai does.

**Pairings:** 1x?, 1x2, 2x? [eventually] Other pairings TBD

**PLEASE READ BELOW:**

**Author's Notes: **So you may not understand why I wrote this, but keep in mind that it is part of a bigger picture. I might not have been clear but this is a war fic, a World War II fic to be exact. It is also an AU Fic. POVS will be shifting from chapter to chapter but I will make it clear who the POVS belong to. The chapters are not clear cut but will be interwoven into each other. If you have any questions about anything, please leave a review and they will be addressed in chapters to come. I have finished this chapter and am currently at work on the next one. I really hope that you enjoy this fic, although a bit gore-ish. Also this is my version of WWII, that means things might not make a lot of sense, but as you keep reading it will.

**Warnings: Adult content, Violence, and Graphic Language.**

**A Far East Movement**

**Black Dragon62**

**Chapter Six: Meteors**

_The truck ran out of gas after about 6 hours give or take. We were all getting on each other's nerves at that point. Barton wouldn't stop being mad at Maxwell, and Winner wouldn't stop trying to make jokes to cheer everyone up, at that point it was getting annoying. Maxwell and I were stuck in the back of the truck for hours in the rain while Barton drove like a madman across the French country side. I was just about to throw up when the truck mercifully ran out of fuel. _

"God fucking dammit!" Yelled Trowa as the truck slowly came to a crawling halt and sputtered it's last breaths. "Piece of shit!" He yelled as he kicked the tires.

"Calm down!" Quatre pleaded as he stepped out of the truck. "At least it's not raining anymore and we can walk to the nearest town."

"Don't you hate anything?" Duo said as he jumped out of the back of the truck. "I was getting so banged up in the back of that damn truck, I'd rather walk after that. Where'd you learn how to drive?!" Duo yelled at Trowa. "Is that how they drive in Brooklyn?!"

"Better than your driving." Trowa mumbled as he grabbed his pack from the cabin of the truck.

"Shut up! Everyone just shut up!" Wufei yelled as he slung his pack over his shoulder. "Can we just get a fucking move on please?! I'm sick of standing here, hearing you two bitch at each other, I'm sick of it! And I would prefer if we started WALKING if that's o-fucking-kay with you!"

"Jesus, calm down." Duo said as he started to tap a new box of cigarettes on his wrist. "We're walking, we ain't got no other choice now." He said as he started to walk towards a nearby tree, the other three followed, reaching the tree, Duo leaned on it's massive trunk with Barton, while Winner and Chang sat in the wet grass and moped. Duo pulled a cigarette out of the box and placed it to his lips. "Where do you suppose we are?" He said as he lit his cigarette and inhaled deeply.

"Not too sure." Said Quatre as he started to pull out his map. He pulled out his compass and started to calculate the distance from the town where they had acquired the truck, to where they were now. "Well, it's hard to tell exactly because Trowa's insane driving." Trowa grunted and blew his bang out of his eye. "But, it looks like we're close to a city called Caen…" He squinted into his compass. "Looks like it's just about a click and a half from here."

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's get a move on before dark sets." Wufei said as he started to walk back towards the truck. He and the other boys grabbed their packs and what little supplies they had and started to head East into the country side, making sure to stay off the roads, but still be in sight of them.

They walked for a few hours, no one saying anything, everyone stewing in their anger or their frustrations to say anything. Quatre had given up trying to make everyone get along, and just settled for humming little tunes here and there, after receiving a few glares from the other boys he lowered the volume and hummed to himself. After walking another quarter mile, they started to head a loud buzzing noise, it got louder and louder as they looked around, weapons at the ready, for whatever in the world was making that sound, when they saw it. A large cargo plane flying over the tree line, heading straight for the ground, it's wings on fire, and speeding like a meteor into the ground a few hundred yards from where the boys had been walking. As it plummeted to the earth, distant screams were heard coming from it's inside, it slid across the wet grass, mowing down trees until it came to a stop in a shallow creek. The boys ran for it, dropping their packs as they ran, they ran to the burning plane as fast as they could, Duo and Trowa running way faster than Quatre or Wufei, they made it to the plane as its engine exploded, throwing everyone back about 20 yards. Getting up slowly and painfully, Duo and Trowa ran back to the plane, both pulling at the door on the side, trying to get to the screams that came from inside, and to their horror, the screams started to stop. Wufei ran up behind them, and between the three of them, they were able to pull the door completely off and all three climbed inside, holding their sleeves to their mouths and noses as the smoke started to billow out of the cabin.

Each boy checking the men that had been strapped in to the inside of the large freighter, they checked, checked and rechecked every single man inside, and with disheartened faces, climbed out empty handed. Of the 54 men they checked, all were dead.

"Hey! Someone help me!" Quatre yelled from the front of the plane, he was pulling the pilot out of cabin onto the ground, the man was holding his side and holding onto Quatre for dear life. The boys ran over and helped carry him as far from the plane as they could, Wufei running back for Quatre's bag which had medical supplies. "Hey, hey!? Are you ok?" Quatre asked as he started to tear the man's shirt off and wiping away the blood from his chest to check for injuries.

"What happened?" Duo asked as he shook the man's shoulder.

"Took heavy fire. Plane, too heavy…. Plane…. Too…. Too…. Fucking…. Heavy…." He started to close his eyes as Quatre started to yell 'Stay with us!' He opened his green eyes for a few more seconds before finally passing out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What are we gonna do with him?" Duo gestured over to the injured man that was propped up against an old tree. Quatre had bandaged him up as best he could, but a lot of his injures were far beyond his control. He gave him a couple of darts of morphine for the pain, poor bastard kept waking up and screaming.

"Dunno." Trowa said as he rested his arms on his knees. "We can't take him with us. It's an unnecessary burden and weight that none of us need… but if we leave him here, we might as well put a bullet in his head." He looked over at the injured man. "What if we carry him to the nearest town?" He got two glares, one from Duo and the other from Wufei, no one in their right mind would carry and injured soldier dozens if not hundred of miles to the nearest non-nazi occupied town. "We could camouflage him… till friendlies arrived?"

"And when would that be? Gee, it's, I dunno, 1944, who knows when this fucking war will, end, and you think covering him with sticks and leaves will save his life?" Duo finished his rant and leaned back on the palms of his hands. "Just put a bullet in his head."

"You will do no such thing." Quatre said as he walked up, wiping his hands on a bloody rag. "I spent way too much time trying to fix him up, if we were going to kill him, you should have told me when we found him." Everyone stared at Quatre, the normally optimistic perky man was being quite frank and dark, something the three men sitting on the grass had never seen.

"Someone's got a dark side." Duo said, looking over to the man lying in the grass, passed out and breathing heavily. "So what are we gonna do with him?"

"I dunno… But whatever it is," Wufei said as he looked around the area. "We'd better do it quick."

**To be continued.**


End file.
